


Coming Back To You

by Happy_Loner_Mushroom



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Choking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Loner_Mushroom/pseuds/Happy_Loner_Mushroom
Summary: In truth, Cheryl did enjoy Krieger’s company. His bat shit crazy just happened to match hers pretty well. So that's why when she was told that she had to attend the dumb opening gala for the new hotel she didn't even know they built, she went to looking for him as her date.





	Coming Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Archer: Dreamland. Honestly, I regret not watching it sooner. I binged through the whole thing in one night, and it's probably my favorite season of Archer. 
> 
> Anyways, watching it led me to revisit Cheryl and Krieger (or Chrieger? Is that there even a ship name for them?). Ugh, I was hoping this was the season they got together again. I wrote this story a loooooong time ago, and it's kind of just fluffy crap. But there's not enough people or content in this fandom, so I thought I'd do my bit in contributing. Hopefully, this is either sweet (or shitty) enough that it'll get other people to start writing better fanfics for this ship, BECAUSE I NEED MORE OF THEM. PLEASE. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

In truth, Cheryl did enjoy Krieger’s company. His bat shit crazy just happened to match hers pretty well. So that's why when she was told that she had to attend the dumb opening gala for the new hotel she didn't even know they built, she went to looking for him as her date. 

She barged into his office without any care about what fucked up experiment she might have interrupted, and instead started yelling loudly the moment her foot stepped through the door. 

“Krieger!”

She calmly watched with cross arms as he jumped at the sound and tried to cover up the pig on his table before seeing it was her and relaxing considerably. He even dove back into working on the pig's bloody innards as he spoke. 

“What can I do for you, Cheryl?”

She gave an indifferent sigh, “So, like, I guess I have to go to this stupid gala thing for the opening of my new hotel, and I need a date.”

Krieger didn't bother with questioning if she was asking him. He knew she was, even if it sounded more like she was demanding. 

“When is it?” He asked instead. 

“Ugh! I don't freaking know! At night during some day of the week!”

“Well, you have to tell me when, because I'm very busy this week with a new experiment. Plus, I have to meet with some men from the orient to pick up some new equipment one of these days too. Oh, and I think I ruined my suit after going to that-” 

“Oh my God, whatever, I don't care just say you'll come with me! I'll pay for you to get a new suit, and give you another science grant to make up for the fact that you missed your tentacle party with the Japanese.”

“Hmm...make it a ten thousand?” 

“Yeah, fine, alright.”

“Looking forward to going!”

Cheryl made another noise of to signal her boredom before leaving Krieger to his dead pig. 

***

“Wow, you look beautiful,” Krieger commented as Cheryl made her way down the grand staircase of the Tuntmore.

“I know. I'm supposed to be meeting some future investors with my board of directors or something. Ugh, it's gonna be so boring. You better have brought the strong stuff.”

“Yep, yep,” Krieger replied as he pulled a bag of gummy bears out of his jacket pocket. 

They'd known each other long enough for Krieger to know that the reason Cheryl wanted him along with her at these parties was because he brought her drugs, and scared the shit out of everyone who just didn't understand how brilliant his experiments were. Which, just made the whole thing more amusing to Cheryl. 

“Thank you.” She snatched the bag from him and immediately ate five of them. 

“They're a new version I'm trying, I added a little extra something that I thought would make the whole experience even better.”

“Good, because I swear if I have to listen to even a minute of those stupid investors telling me their ideas for future hotels that involve penthouse glass pools I will burn down the whole goddamn hotel myself.” 

“I brought an extra can of nerve gas just in case!” Krieger added. 

Feeling the effects of the gummy bears already starting to kick in Cheryl laughed hysterically and hooked her arm around Krieger’s. 

“Woooh, I’m getting destroyed tonight!”

***

“Ah, Ms. Tunt! It's so good to see you again! And who is this?” An old man said happily as he walked up with his wife to Cheryl and Krieger. 

“Oh, hi, Mr. Huntington, Mrs. Huntington. This is my delightful lover, Sir Algernop Von Krieger!” Cheryl said with her ridiculous English accent she learned from Downton Abbey, and an equally preposterous grin. 

“Ja, es ist gut to meet you,” Krieger said, while sticking his left arm straight out at an elevated angle. 

The old couple made a collective gasp before quietly, uncomfortably, moving away from the two. Cheryl continued to laugh as she stumbled with Krieger through the party. 

“Jesus, what time is it?” 

“About eleven,” Krieger said, checking his phone. 

“Ugh, I can't stand being here for a minute longer. Come on, let's go.” She tugged Krieger towards the exit. 

“Where are we going?” Krieger asked once he realised they weren't leaving out of the main entrance, but instead going into the elevator. 

Cheryl took out a little card from her clutch and dangled it in front of his face. 

“Duh, I do own the hotel, obviously I get to be the first one in the penthouse!”

***

“Oh my god, did your hands get bigger? That was amazing,” Cheryl said hazily as she laid on the edge of the bed, letting her arm and leg dangle over it. 

“I told you I was willing to change!” Krieger said as he walked back from the bathroom. 

He made his way to the bed, lying down next to Cheryl, and grabbed his phone to shuffle through all the pictures he took. 

“How do they look? Oooh, I like that one you can almost see the life getting squeezed out of me in my eyes,” Cheryl commented as she moved to fit herself into the crook of Krieger’s side. 

“It would definitely sell for a fantastic price on the Japanese choke porn market.”

“Ew, could you be less gross and chinese-y,” Cheryl said as she lifted herself up to face level with Krieger. 

Before he could reply to that comment, Krieger felt Cheryl’s plush lips on his and forgot what he was going to say. Tossing his phone to the side, he gripped her hips and swung her into his lap. She dug her hands into his hair and tugged on it hard, knowing how much he liked that. 

Earning a moan from him, Cheryl pulled away and watched as his face was slightly disappointed at it stopping. 

“Round two?” She asked teasingly. 

“Yep, yep,” Krieger replied as he flipped them so that he was hovering over her. 

“Hahaha eeeeh!” Cheryl exclaimed, clapping excitedly. 

“You know if you ever need a date to anymore galas or whatever, I'd be happy to accompany you.”

“Shut up, you idiot, of course you'd accompany me. Who else would bring drugs and guarantee me this afterwords?” 

Not letting him respond, she pulled him back towards her and continued to kiss him as she felt his hands trail up her towards her neck. 

***

Yes, Cheryl did honestly enjoy Krieger’s company, because he was just as insane as she was. She really did love him, because he went along with everything she did. Because, he was never upset with her like everyone else was when she did destructive things, like toss the seven tier cake that was meant to be eaten at the end of the gala. 

And Krieger, did actually love Cheryl, because she was the only woman who could give him an erection from just normal things: like looking beautiful, and passionately kissing him. Hell, she was probably the only human who could do it for him these days. Plus, Krieger relished in the fact that Cheryl never minded his experiments, no matter how bloody or dangerous, even showing an interest sometimes. Even approving and funding him sometimes. 

So yes, neither of them really had any problems with always coming back to each other.


End file.
